


The One Mistake

by Xnami8



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cecaelias, Goddesses, Gods, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, My work - Freeform, Ocean, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, ocean lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnami8/pseuds/Xnami8
Summary: The One Mistake: Oliver Uniqueson's StoryA story of an ocean god and a merman.Oliver Uniqueson seemed like a simple man, a simple human. He was quiet, kept to himself, seemed kind and gentle- innocent even. Boy people where wrong; although no one could know but Oliver was far from simple. Oliver was the son of a raging sea goddess.
Kudos: 1





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> an orginal work im going to post during quarantine. i hope you guys like it because i am having a blast writing it.  
> i hope tags are as correct as i can get them.

Oliver Uniqueson seemed like a simple man, a simple human. He was quiet, kept to himself, seemed kind and gentle- innocent even. Boy people where wrong; although no one could know but Oliver was far from simple. Oliver was the son of a raging sea goddess. She was the goddess of rage and heartbreak, the two went hand in hand very well. Her name was Unique. Unique didn’t rule very much of the ocean, more so the creatures that roamed there. She consumed their heartbreaks and the feelings to follow- mostly rage. Unique could possess more power if said person with a broken heart would seek revenge- but she’s a tale for another day.

One day, Unique was able to harvest a heartbreak from a human. She was close to a coast and was watching a male sit and cry. The heartbreak was one of the strongest she’s ever felt- it was so strong that she almost cried. Unique gathered simple facts from this heartbreak; first, the girl he loved died in a car crash, second, that she had cheated on him and planned to confess- to move on with the other guy. The rage was greater than ever. Unique felt this heartbreak dominate all other heartbreaks in her life. The power was too much for her being, too much that Unique created someone- some creature to hold these for her. She made a boy; half human and half octopus like her. The boy, later to be named Oliver, would be used as power source for Unique. Every time she was able to harvest a human heartbreak, which wasn’t too often, she would transfer it to Oliver. Unique would let his being deal with the aftermath as it was too much for her and she quite liked the normal heartbreaks of the creatures of the sea and animals. She would let the strongest heartbreaks be Oliver’s domain. She let him roam where ever in the ocean, as long as he stayed close to a coast.


	2. Head Above Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Rude

_Yeah, my life is what I’m fighting for_

_Can’t part the sea, can’t reach the shore_

_And I, I can’t swim, the ocean, like this forever_

_Keep my head above water, above water_

Oliver had lived his first years of life under the sea. He roamed not far from the coast of California in murky, polluted waters. The conditions of the pollution majorly effected Oliver. The murk had permanently dyed the top of his dark brown hair dark green. Oliver’s skin had been a tan color when he was originally created, but the waters he lived in left his skin looking a sick milky color. This also caused Oliver to be scrawnier, as you could see his ribs and spine. His collar bones, shoulders and elbows also effected into this gaunt state.

Oliver had a favorite spot to hang out at, near the coast of California. It was half of a brick wall with pop cans surrounding it. He liked to sit and watch the ocean, the creatures or to just think. Thinking lead to the heartbreaks he collected, or the heartbreaks he was _given_. Oliver was basically the sea god of human heartbreaks, although many would argue that doesn’t make sense. A sea god, with the power of _human_ heartbreaks? Then he should be a god who ruled over humans, and was human- not an octopus.

One day, Oliver got the opportunity to experience his human heartbreaks up close. This is where his story really begins, besides being created.

Oliver was sitting on his brick wall, watching the moonlit ocean when he saw a merman pass. Or a merman trying to- the soul didn’t know where he was going. The merman was angry, foul words spilled from his lips. This triggered Oliver to release his ink, flooding the surroundings in black.

“You made me ink,” Oliver spoke as he swam towards the merman.

“What?” The merman asked through the darkness.

“I inked,” Oliver said again.

“You did what? Inking? What the hell is that?”

“I inked because you scared me,” Oliver tried again.

“I scared you? YOU SCARED ME!”

“Please, calm-”

“ALSO, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SWIM THROUGH?”

“I just told you!” Oliver screamed at a softer tone.

“WELL THEN PLEASE FUCKING TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS INK! DON’T YOU GET IT THAT I DON’T FUCKING UNDERSTAND? I WENT OUT FOR A NICE FUCKING SWIM, NOT TO SWIM THROUGH SOME FUCKING BULLSHIT.” The merman screamed in frustration.

Oliver almost laughed at this creature. The overreaction and screaming were somehow funny. The ink had cleared around the two, both being able to see each other for what they were.

The merman was panting, with his dirty blonde hair swishing around. His intense blue eyes were staring at Oliver’s body. The merman’s tail also was one that Oliver had never seen before- mostly pink with some orange tints. Very particular for a male.

“Oliver,” Oliver offered out his hand, wanting to befriend the pink tailed merman.

The pink merman hesitated, “… Rude,”

They shook hands.

“So, do you live out here or something?” Rude asked, relaxing his hands to his sides.

“Kinda?” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, “I do find food to eat sometimes but I mostly just sit and watch the ocean. I don’t per se… have a ‘home’.”

“I never said anything about a home,” Rude commented sassily.

“I hear the term a lot,”

“Fair.”

The two let a silence fall over them, and Oliver could see Rude looking at him. Oliver knew that he didn’t look healthy, or like the other mer-folk that came by. His skin was an obnoxious off-white. He knew that his bones shone through his skin more than anyone he knew. His ribs, clavicles, elbows and vertebrae all poked out. Also, that, instead of a tail, Oliver had many tentacles. Tentacles that went from black at his hips down to green at the ends. A few even were neon green at the ends and the undersides. 

“Cecaelia,” Oliver said, breaking the silence.

“Se-what? What the fuck is that?”

“Cecaelia, ce-cae-lia,” Oliver repeated, keeping his voice calm. “Or, for simpler terms: I’m half human, half octopus. Like you, but replace fish with octopus.”

“Oh,” Rude said, drawling it out.

“Yes, so that’s why I can ink. Do you know how octopus’ do that?”

“Yeah, yeah I do,”

“So, I’m guessing you’re not from around here then?” Oliver smirked.

“Well… I don’t live down here but I do spend time here, although I don’t know where ‘here’ is at the moment.” Rude rambled.

“Where do you live?”

“California- that’s where I’m from and trying to get back to.”

“I know where that is!” Oliver smiled, swimming away from Rude, hoping the pink merman would catch on. Rude did, with a smile of his own.

“You know,” Oliver spoke up but didn’t look behind him, “You actually aren’t off the coast much.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Oliver stopped swimming, almost having Rude bump into him. Oliver also pointed, showing that land wasn’t far.

“Thanks, then,” Rude smiled, but didn’t move.

Oliver looked between Rude and the land, murmuring a moment later, “What’s it like up there?”

“Up on land?” Rude smirked, “Why don’t you come up and see it for yourself?”

“What?”

“Come up on land, see it for yourself- experience something new? You can turn your tentacles for legs, right?”

“Well, I don’t know. I’ve never been on land before.”

“Do you really have a life down here?” Rude asked, curious.

Oliver pondered, “… not really. Like I told you before- I swim around and find food and explore and I know my way around but it’s boring so I guess not.”

“Then you’re coming with me!” The pink merman happily grabbed Oliver’s hand, tugging the Cecaelia along. Oliver had a nervous smile on his face, not even sure if he could turn his tentacles into legs.

The land drew nearer as the octopus was dragged his new potential merman friend. It was nighttime, the moon making the water a beautiful light blue.

Now, Rude had surfaced, pulling Oliver up with him.

“What is this- it’s cold,” Oliver complained.

“It’s called air, my friend.” Rude said as he continued to the sand. Oliver in tow.

“It... feels, nice,”

“Get used to it, that’s what’s going to keep you alive up here.” Rude started to pull his body onto the sand, trying to help Oliver.

Oliver started to crawl over the sand, behind Rude. Both creatures slowly made their way away from the water. Rude made it to some basket that had towels in it, he threw one at Oliver.

“Ow-”

“Dry off!” Rude ordered. Oliver nodded in response as he went to dry off his many tentacles.

Oliver saw Rude dry off from the corner of his eye. The merman’s tail turned into legs, legs that looked weird to Oliver. The legs had patches of pinkish- red marks over them. Since Rude had dried off so quickly, he went over and helped Oliver. 

“Oh my god, how many tentacles do you have?” Rude complained.

“Between 12 and 16… I think” Oliver commented, still drying himself off—still unsure if he could even do this.

But he did, his tentacles changed to legs. A strange dark glowing green light ran up the tentacles, and slowly they switched for a pair of legs. And Oliver couldn’t help the look of pain, confusion and shock on his face.

“Told you, you could do it.” Rude smiled. Oliver glared at Rude like he was saying ‘fuck you’.

The two stood in silence for a moment before it got awkward; realizing Rude had clothes and Oliver had none.

Rude spoke up, “Let me go to my car to see if I have any spare clothes, okay?”

Oliver nodded, and waited. Rude came back with a tee shirt and some sweatpants.

“Here,” Rude handed over the clothes.

“Thanks,” Oliver said, trying to put the clothes on, “By the way, what is this?”

“What is what?”

“This-” Oliver pointed to his crotch as he successfully put his pants on; he had no knowledge of what the human body all was.

“Oh my-” Rude shut his eyes for a moment, his face flushing, “You have some sort of reproductive parts when you’re an octopus, right?”

“A Cecaelia, and yes.”

“… That’s what that is for, and to go to the bathroom,”

“It has a very peculiar shape,”

Rude sighed, “Just put the clothes on for my sake,”

Oliver shrugged, going to put the clothes on but needing Rude’s assistance. Once Oliver had the clothes on, Rude led him to his car to go to Rude’s house.


	3. First Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont touch the god

_You can stand over there if you want_

_I don't know who you are_

_I have so much to learn_

_You have thrown it all away_

_Stand back, watch it burn_

_Just watch it burn_

They made it to Rude’s beach house without any more questions of the human body. At least, for now. Both sea creatures entered the house, Rude leading Oliver to the living room.

“Nice place,” The Cecaelia commented.

“Thank you!” Rude smiled, “So—I have some friends coming for the weekend so the guest room is booked, and also messy. Well, messy in the sense for them. Well no, messy in the sense that it’s messy and it should be cleaned. So—messy in the sense of messy and it might stay messy if I don’t clean it up. Then it’ll be messy for my friends. Though, my friends don’t mind how lots of my things are messy. And I mean messy for spatial reasons—not that I’m messy purposefully, well maybe. Anyways, the plan is for you to sleep on the couch for a little while, at least over the weekend. Is that okay?”

Oliver blinked. “Um, is there anywhere else to sleep?”

“The only other place is a small couch in my room. I can offer that?” Rude smiled again.

“I guess,” Oliver frowned, “I don’t like open spaces.”

“Says the guy who sits in the middle of an open ocean!”

“I have a wall! And I can ink!”

“It’s still open!” Oliver huffed, Rude smirked. “Any who, we should get some sleep—its late my friend.”

Oliver nodded, following Rude up to his room. Oliver had the thought that Rude’s room might be messy from his rant earlier but it wasn’t what the octopus expected. Rude’s room wasn’t bad. The floor had nothing but the carpet on it, his bed was made but had crumpled sheets. The bedside table a little messy with papers and the small couch clear.

“Here,” Rude placed a pillow on the couch, heading over to his closet to get a blanket. “By the way, the door left of my bed is the bathroom. So, if you need to use the toilet—restroom—pee for god’s sakes or whatever else that’s there.”

Oliver nodded with a confused look on his face.

“What?”

“The bathroom—pee—peeing?”

“Peeing, pissing, urinating— _whatever_. What’s the problem?”

Oliver drew his eyebrows together, “I don’t understand that.”

“Oh… OH—OH MY GOD,” Rude’s hands flew up to his face, “I thought maybe you knew but—Jesus Christ. Okay, okay, don’t you go to the bathroom in the ocean? When you’re in octopus form?”

“Yes,”

“Okay, okay… so you do that with—with your… reproductive organ.” Rude explained slowly. Oliver still looked confused, making Rude smack his hand to his forehead. “Do you need to pee now?”

“No,”

“Okay,” Rude sighed, “Okay, I’ll explain it more tomorrow or if you need to go and need help wake me up.” Oliver nodded.

“Here,” Rude gestured for Oliver to lay on the couch but the Cecaelia sat. “No… like this-”

Rude set the blanket on the other end of the couch. Another sigh left his mouth as he mentally rolled his eyes. The merman grabbed the octopus’ ankles, setting them on the end of the couch by the blanket. Then used a hand to push his shoulder so Oliver was laying. Once Rude’s hand touched the bare skin of Oliver’s collar bone the Cecaelia sat up straight away.

“Oliver no—I—you gotta lay down—” Rude sentence dropped when he noticed Oliver’s wide eyes. The other sea creature was shaking.

Oliver’s green eyes stared right into Rude’s blue ones. His deep-sea green eyes watering, showing sadness and anger—rage. His eyebrows were relaxed then creased, an angry expression forming. His lips frowning. Oliver’s whole body was shaking rapidly now, like he was vibrating. The rage in his green eyes growing.

Rude called Oliver’s name a couple of times but it was of no use- the octopus in some trance. Oliver’s hands drew into fists as the rage in his facial expressions grew. Rude took a deep breath, then crouched in front of Oliver.

Rude took the sea creature’s hands, “Ollie, bud you gotta calm down.”

Oliver took his hands out of Rude’s in the fastest pace. Oliver looked like he had been _burned_.

“Oliver,” Rude called, snapping his fingers to try and get the other man’s attention. No use.

“Ollie, Olive- Oliver! What’s going on?” Rude waved a hand in front of the other—again nothing. Rude huffed. He decided to sit in front of the octopus and wait it out.

After roughly ten minutes of sitting on the floor, Oliver talked. He whispered, “Five hundred and eighty-seven.”

“What?” Rude responded too quickly.

“Five hundred and eighty-seven.” Oliver said firmly, tears starting up. Rude was the confused one now. “Five hundred. Eighty-seven.”

“What does that mean? You just got here and I just wanted you to lay down. Then I help you lay down and you freak out. What the fuck?”

“I- I’ll explain tomorrow,” Oliver said, tears streaming down his face.

Rude’s eyebrows hitched in concern, his lips frowning. Oliver shuffled, moving his body to lay down. He tried to cover himself with the blanket and failed.

“Here,” Rude grabbed the blanket, careful not to touch to the octopus. “Get some rest Ollie and we’ll talk tomorrow.” Rude smiled softly, getting a sad one in return.

Rude then walked over to his own bed, sitting on crumpled sheets. A sigh escaped the merman’s mouth, a hand running through his hair. Rude rolled his eyes and got under the sheet and blanket. They’ll talk about whatever happened to Oliver tomorrow.

_Tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it :)


End file.
